El recuerdo de Skipper
by KimPantaleon
Summary: "De inmediato salió tras el polluelo, el cual, se dirigía hasta un acantilado, que en el fondo estaba lleno de piedras puntiagudas y filosas, y en la poca agua que tenía nadaban serpientes venenosas."


**Hola, les traigo éste pequeño one-shot que se me ocurrió de forma muy extraña, pues iba de camino a mi trabajo. xD**

 **En fin, es la primera vez que escribo comedia (a veces intento incluirla en mis fanfics, pero nunca había escrito una historia meramente cómica) espero que les guste y los haga reir aunque sea un poquito, la comedia no es mi fuerte, pero me esforcé en que quedara decente. :3  
**

 **Gracias por leer.**

* * *

Los pingüinos estaban recostados tomando el sol, con unas malteadas de amor hechas por Cabo. Toda la semana habían tenido un entrenamiento extenuante, así que Skipper había decidido darles el día libre como recompensa por su buen trabajo.

Una pequeña explosión tuvo lugar en el hábitat de los lémures luego de que Julien intentara preparar una malteada por su propia cuenta. Mort salió volando hasta el rebotador riendo a carcajadas y Maurice sólo resopló desde su hamaca antes de levantarse y socorrer a su rey.

Los pingüinos rieron divertidos y Rico gritó animado un "¡Kaboom!" ¿Cómo era posible que Julien hiciera volar una licuadora haciendo un smoothie? Sin duda el lémur tenía talento explotando cosas, así que más tarde pediría que le enseñara a hacer eso, le comentó balbuceando a sus amigos, que sólo rieron con más fuerza.

–Eso me recuerda aquel día cuando descubrimos que Rico era un maniaco amante de los explosivos. –Comenzó el pingüino jefe, recordando con nostalgia aquellos días, cuando Kowalski y él ya habían mudado todas sus plumas de bebé y tenían completo el plumaje de adulto. A Rico le faltaba mudar las plumas de su cola y vientre, y Cabo era el único que aún conservaba todo su plumón, por ser bastante menor que ellos.

Suspiró hondo y comenzó con su relato.

* * *

 _Skipper y Kowalski luchaban por controlar a Rico sobre el témpano de concreto, que estaba explotando todo el techo de la base con un detonador. Nadie sabía de dónde demonios había conseguido explosivos y un detonador, pero eso lo tenía fuera de sí, con una extraña y perturbadora sonrisa que con el tiempo sus amigos se acostumbrarían a ver cada vez que trataba con explosivos. Los pedazos de concreto salían volando sin control, dejando grandes agujeros en el témpano en el que estaban de pie, y que servía de techo para la base._

 _Skipper saltó para arrebatarle el detonador y terminar de una vez por todas con el desastre, y una vez que todo volviera a estar bajo control, se encargaría de darle un castigo ejemplar al pingüino de la cicatriz._

 _Lo tacleó y el aparato salió volando, cayendo quien sabe dónde, pues por el momento, ni a Skipper ni a Kowalski les importaba, sólo querían controlar a Rico. Lo sometieron contra el piso y Kowalski lo sujetó, poniéndole las aletas tras la espalda e indicándole con un asentimiento de cabeza a su líder que estaba controlado._

– _Bien, ahora lo que sigue. ¡Qué demonios pasa contigo, Rico! –Le gritó exasperado Skipper –¡Nos pusiste en peligro a todos ¿estás loco?!_

 _El aludido sólo formó una expresión arrepentida y se limitó a disculparse, aunque también trató de defenderse, argumentando (entre balbuceos) que aquello había sido hermoso, todo un desfile de luces y colores ¿cómo ellos no podían amarlo? No tenía sentido que no adoraran las explosiones. Al menos, no tenía sentido para él._

– _No hay ninguna excusa, soldado –Lo interrumpió Skipper –Tienes que recordar que tenemos un bebé en casa ¿te imaginas lo que ocurriría si Cabo alcanzara los explosivos?_

–… _creo que vamos a descubrirlo justo ahora, Skipper– Habló Kowalski, a lo que su líder enarcó una ceja con confusión._

– _¿A qué te refieres?_

– _Mira –Kowalski señaló hacia atrás del pingüino de cabeza plana y éste se giró…_

– _¡Por mi santa madre pingüina! –Gritó aterrado, al ver como Cabo gateaba hasta el detonador con el que Rico había estado detonando hace unos momentos todos los explosivos que había escondido para volar el techo en pedazos. –¡Cabo aléjate de eso!_

 _Skipper corrió hasta el bebé pingüino pero no llegó a tiempo, el pequeño estiró su aletita y presionó el botón; curiosamente, también había terminado sobre una zona del techo con explosivos, así que, cuando la explosión tuvo lugar, él salió volando kilómetros lejos de su hábitat, ante las miradas aterradas de sus hermanos, sobre todo la de Skipper._

– _¡MI BEBÉ! –Gritó el cabeza plana y de inmediato salió tras el polluelo, el cual, se dirigía hasta un acantilado, que en el fondo estaba lleno de piedras puntiagudas y filosas y en la poca agua que tenía nadaban serpientes venenosas. –¡Tranquilo Cabito, papá va por ti!_

 _Decía Skipper para intentar calmar al pequeño y aterrado polluelo. Se lanzó en el aire y, por suerte, consiguió atrapar a Cabo entre sus aletas, pero la caída en el acantilado era inminente; así, ambos pingüinos cayeron de bruces sobre el agua, siendo Cabo cubierto por el cuerpo de Skipper para evitar que se lastimara. Afortunadamente, Skipper no se lastimó y pudo salir del agua antes de que las serpientes venenosas consiguieran morderlos._

* * *

–Después de que salimos del agua y comprobé que Cabo no estaba herido –continuó Skipper –me aseguré de darle un castigo ejemplar a Rico, para que aprendiera a controlar su amor por las explosiones y no volviera a poner a nadie en peligro.

Cabo miraba con orgullo y gratitud a su líder, tenía borroso el recuerdo de ese día, pues sólo podía recordar claramente que había visto luces de colores, oído ruidos estrepitosos y que Skipper lo había sacado del agua, y todo eso concordaba con lo relatado por el líder, así que debía ser cierto. Skipper era su héroe.

Por su parte, Kowalski se golpeó la frente con la aleta y luego rodó los ojos, mientras Rico componía una expresión confundida –¡Skipper! Las cosas no ocurrieron así, ya lo hablamos. –Suspiró pesado y cruzó las aletas. El comandante lo miró con una ceja alzada, preguntándose de qué rayos hablaba su teniente. El darse cuenta de ello, Kowalski volvió a suspirar y se aclaró la garganta para hablar. –Cabo no salió volando kilómetros lejos del hábitat ¡ni siquiera salió del hábitat!

–¿De qué sardinas hablas? –Dijo Skipper con un tono incrédulo –¡Se cayó de un acantilado!

–Se cayó de la isla. –Aclaró Kowalski señalando con su aleta debajo de él y Rico lo apoyó.

–Y ahí había cientos de rocas afiladas y puntiagudas ¡y serpientes venenosas! –Exclamó moviendo sus aletas de arriba abajo con desesperación.

–Había tres esponjas de baño y un patito de hule. Cuando Rico perdió el control tú estabas dándole un baño a Cabo.

Hubo silencio. Skipper sacudió la cabeza de lado a lado, negándose a creer en las palabras de su teniente. Se giró hacia Cabo y lo señaló con una aleta –Tú recuerdas lo que ocurrió ¿cierto? Estabas aterrado, así que tu memoria debió guardarlo –Le dijo alterado y Cabo asintió, pero se encogió de hombros en su lugar –Dile a éste cabeza hueca lo que realmente pasó.

–Pues… –Comenzó el menor –Sí, eso fue lo que ocurrió –Dijo con seguridad en su voz y Skipper le sonrió, feliz de que al menos uno de sus soldados lo apoyara –Yo lo recuerdo así.

–No, no lo recuerdas –Volvió a aclarar el teniente pasándose las aletas por el rostro –crees que lo recuerdas porque Skipper te ha contado esta historia cientos de veces desde que eras pequeño. Es más, tú ni siquiera estabas aterrado como dice, estabas muerto de risa, el aterrado era él. –Insistió y Rico lo secundó, un tanto aburrido de lo mucho que exageraba su líder siempre que relataba esa historia.

De nuevo, hubo silencio. Skipper se recargó en la tabla que le servía de respaldo y parpadeó varias veces confundido ¿realmente había ocurrido así? La verdad era, que Skipper había hecho un total melodrama.

–Oh, bueno. –Dijo por fin el líder –Yo recordaba mucho más emocionante esa historia. ¿Qué más da? –Exclamó como si fuese la cosa más insignificante del mundo. Sus compañeros dieron un suspiro cansino y volvieron a recargarse en sus respectivos respaldos, para volver a tomar el sol.

–Está bien, tenemos historias más interesantes que contar –Dijo Cabo intentando animar un poco a Skipper, quien sonrió ante su comentario y de golpe se puso de pie, llevándose las aletas a la cintura y caminando hasta quedar de frente a sus compañeros.

–¡Ya lo creo que sí, joven Cabo! Como aquella vez en la que Kowalski tiró una sustancia radioactiva por accidente sobre una cucaracha y ésta creció hasta llegar a medir 5 metros e intentó devorarnos con sus filosas mandíbulas excretoras de moco radioactivo, y para acabar con ella tuvimos que escalar un rascacielos y…

–¡Skipper! –Interrumpió Kowalski dándose otro golpe en la frente –La cucaracha no medía 5 metros, medía 5 centímetros y sólo excretaba moco verde. **(Eww...)**

–Oh… entonces como aquella vez en la que Rico y yo nos enfrentamos a un perro rabioso de dos cabezas, con incisivos rompe-huesos y…

–¡Skipper!

¿FIN?

* * *

 **¡Dejen reviews, o se los comerá la cucaracha de 5 metros excretadora de moco radioactivo!**


End file.
